Both Ways - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine gets a surprise early birthday gift


_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ilna ... we love you and are so grateful you're in our lives. Wishing you a happy birthday week! And thanks for the "sports stuff"._

 _Sammy, you are truly amazing. In more ways than I can count. Or name. Or fathom. Kindred. Xoxox and thanks for the title!_

 _REAL McRollers you are the best of the best. We couldn't ask for more wonderful readers!_

* * *

 **Both Ways**

HQ

Grace's expression was hopeful when she glanced over her shoulder and whispered excitedly, "You're doing something _super_ nice for Auntie Cath's birthday, right?"

Steve grinned. "Super nice, Gracie, promise."

"Good. I know it's on Friday so you maybe have plans but I want to give her my present and stuff special, so when's a good day that I can hang out with her after work?"

"We don't have plans till the weekend. I thought we'd all do dinner on Friday like we did for my birthday. Then everyone can help Catherine celebrate like last year."

"Ohhh cool. Did you pick a place?" Another glance and a startle, but Grace relaxed when she saw it was her father and not Catherine entering Steve's office.

"Hey, can you two be _more_ obvious?" He grinned. "C'mon, Grace, we gotta get going. I'm sure if Uncle Steve needs your help with a location, which shouldn't involve live ammo," he looked at his partner, "because civilians are attending, he'll give you a call later."

"Okay, I have ideas. And I have an awesome gift but it's a surprise. It's really two parts, like you guys did for my birthday, but it's still a surprise, and…"

"Grace? Sweetheart?" Catherine's voice preceded her from the bullpen, and the teen immediately stopped speaking with a wink at Steve.

"Hi, Auntie Cath, we're just going. I was gonna come find you to say goodbye. I'll text you later, okay?"

Catherine stepped further into Steve's office and hugged her. "I'm counting on it. Text me the new shoes as soon as you get them."

Danny grinned at the exchange and said goodnight, watching his daughter hug his friends before falling in step with him on the way out of HQ to go shopping for Catherine's gift.

* * *

 **Bookoff Hawaii Used Bookstore  
Ala Moana Blvd**

"Grace Williams. I special ordered this book." Grace told the clerk, passing her a downloaded receipt as Danny stood by with a smile.

"Aha. Here you go, young lady." The college age girl handed over a package, and Grace peeked inside to check.

"Twenty six dollars, right?" Grace counted out her money.

Danny reached for his wallet as he said, "Grace, are you sure you don't want me to help pay for …"

"I'm sure, Danno. It's special." She nodded and accepted her change with a satisfied smile. "I hope Auntie Cath is gonna like it."

"I'm sure she is, because it's from you." He placed an arm around his daughter and led her out of the store. "Let's get your shoes and stop for a burger on the way home, what do you say?"

* * *

 **Tuesday**

"We'll be there in two minutes," Grace said excitedly as the Camaro pulled closer to Steve and Catherine's house.

"I'm ready." Catherine smiled into the phone at her niece's excitement. When Grace insisted she wanted to treat her to a girl's night dinner for her birthday, her first thought, after an overwhelming wave of affection, was she didn't want Grace spending a lot on an outing for her.

After speaking to Grandma Ang, however, Catherine happily accepted the invite and chose a family style Mexican restaurant that was authentic, but not expensive. She smiled while recalling her Skype conversation with her grandmother as she grabbed her purse and moved downstairs to say goodbye to Steve and Cammie.

" _I don't want her spending a lot on me, Gram, she's so sweet and generous, but …"_

" _Catherine?"_

" _Yes?"  
_

" _Do you remember treating your mother to a Mothers' Day Brunch at the Officer's Club when you were about Grace's age?"_

 _Catherine nodded with a grin. She'd wanted to pay for the brunch herself, with money she'd earned. She'd even bought Elizabeth a rose for two dollars at the O Club._

" _And how did that make_ you _feel, my girl?"_

 _She caught her grandmother's expression. "I was getting to do something for Mom so I felt really good, because she always did so much for us."_

" _Do you know what I told your mother when she asked if she should let you pay for that outing?" Grandma Ang smiled knowingly. " 'Let her, Elizabeth. Because it means as much to Catherine as it does to you.' "_

" _Awww, Gram. You always know."_

" _And your mother still has that pressed flower. Even after all the relocations."_

" _You're going to make me cry, here. I'll tell Grace it's a great idea. Thanks, Gram. I love you."  
_

" _I love you. Now, go plan your early birthday celebration with your thoughtful niece."_

Grace was so excited she practically tumbled through the door when Steve opened it.

"Hi Uncle Steve! Auntie Cath is gonna drive us to dinner, but I had Danno bring me here, because the restaurant is near your house, and then he said you guys could watch the football game and get takeout. I hope Auntie Cath likes my surprise present." She was holding a gift bag and waved it slightly as she spoke. "I did research and everything before I picked it out." She came up to breathe and smiled at him with sparkling eyes before Steve pulled her into a hug.

"Catherine was talking about this dinner all day, right, Danny?" Steve nodded to his grinning partner.

"Absolutely. Everyone knows I have the most generous, best present-picking-out-kid in the world."

Grace laughed as Catherine joined them, saying, "You absolutely do." She put an arm around Grace. "I'm ready if you are."

With a kiss for Steve and Cammie, Catherine winked at Danny. "We won't be too late."

"Have fun," Danny said as he and Steve launched themselves for the remote at the same time, and Catherine laughed as she pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

 **Los Chaparros Mexican Restaurant**

 **Beretania Street**

"Hello, Ladies, I'm Lana, are you ready to order?" The server stood, pen to pad, with a pleasant smile.

"You go first," Grace told Catherine. "It's her birthday this week," she explained, eliciting a larger grin from Lana.

"Isn't that sweet. Happy birthday. What can I get you?"

Catherine and Grace decided on the chicken and beef sampler for two before closing their menus and thanking Lana.

They ate and laughed and when the owner stopped by to say hello, Grace sweetly explained it was Catherine's birthday.

"Well, in that case, the chocolate flan for these ladies." He grinned. "Birthday dinners always deserve a dessert on the house," he explained before walking away with a nod at their thanks.

When the check arrived, Grace reached for it and placed it beside her plate, counting out the tip after carefully calculating it in her head, as Catherine looked on proudly.

"This was wonderful, Grace, thank you again, sweetheart."

When her niece pushed the gift she'd carried along across the table, saying, "This is the other part of your present," Catherine leaned forward.

"Grace ..." she began, but the girl's excited look combined with Grandma Ang's words stopped her, and she smiled happily. "Dinner was more than enough, but thank you again." She reached into the gift bag, gently unwrapping the tissue as Grace nodded.

"I hope you like it."

"I know I'll love whatever you ..." Catherine's hand reached for Grace's as her mouth formed an "oh."

Grace was watching her with wide eyes.

"Grace, I love it." She gently opened the cover and when she focused on the handwritten note, she shook her head in awe. "You're amazing. How did you do this?"

Grace smiled ear to ear. "I googled it. And I ordered the autographed copy. I'm so glad you like it."

"This is one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever ... C'mere." She held out her arms, and Grace moved into a hug. When they broke apart, grinning, Catherine said, "Now, tell me, Detective Williams, how did you manage this?"

Catherine was holding a vintage copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Inside, the inscription read:

 _To Catherine, I understand this is your favorite novel, and your copy was lost long ago. I wish you a happy birthday from your niece, Grace, and a lifetime of sharing good books._

 _All the best,_

 _Mary Badam_

 _"Scout Finch"_

"I called Aunt Elizabeth. She said this was your favorite book since high school and you lost yours on a deployment. So I wanted to order one published back when your copy was. I googled and saw the lady who was in the movie does lectures and all and you can order an autographed copy." She looked up happily. "So I did."

"This ... wait. You called my mom to find out?"

"I did."

Catherine shook her head in wonder. "You're gonna take all our jobs someday." She leaned across to kiss her cheek.

"I wanted to get you a special book. Like when you gave me your copy of _Are You There God, It's Me, Margaret?_ "

"This couldn't be more special. Thank you, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome. I can't wait to read it, too. I download it." Grace smiled.

"Really?" Catherine touched Grace's hand. "How about if we both read it?"

"Oh, and then we can discuss it! Like our own book club at a girls night!" Grace's eyes lit.

"Perfect. That's absolutely perfect."

A final hug and several selfies later, they finished their dessert with matching smiles.

* * *

Back at Steve and Catherine's, they were greeted by Cammie as they entered to find both men arguing over the pros and cons of the preseason.

"Hey! How was dinner?" Steve grinned at Catherine's happy look.

"Wonderful. Come see my awesome present." She held the book out, and he and Danny shared a look at Grace's thrilled expression.

"That _is_ awesome, Monkey. What made you choose that book?" Danny asked.

"It's one of Catherine's favorites." Steve said as she showed them the autograph and both sets of eyes lit with pride. "How'd you know, Gracie?"

"She didn't ask _you_?" Danny quirked an eyebrow at Steve.

"I called Aunt Elizabeth. I wanted to know Auntie Cath's favorite from when she was in school."

"Way to track down intel." Steve offered his fist, and they bumped.

"It's genetic." Danny beamed.

"Huh," Steve teased. "What did _I_ tell you about running down leads, Gracie?"

" 'Leave no stone unturned,' Uncle Steve." She shared a grin with Catherine.

"Oh please, you two." Catherine hugged Grace. "Tell 'em our plan."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm gonna read the book and we're going to have a little book club kinda thing where we discuss it! Isn't that cool?"

" _That_ is outstanding." Danny smiled and turned to Catherine. "Happy early birthday, Cath, but, I think your book buddy here needs to get some sleep."

Catherine hugged them goodbye and after Grace hugged Steve, she slung an arm around their niece as they walked to the door. "Thanks again. Sweetheart. I had the best time. And I love my present. I love it even more because we're going to read it together now."

"I can't wait. I'll see you Friday, okay?"

"Absolutely. It's not a celebration without you."

Grace beamed as, after a final hug, she followed Danny out to the car.

* * *

Catherine placed the gift atop her dresser, next to the case with the book Steve gifted her at graduation.

He came up behind her and rested his cheek against hers, with his chin on her shoulder as his arms wound around her waist. "She's something, huh."

Catherine's hand reached back and combed gently through the hair at his temple before resting on his cheek. "She really is. I was blown away."

"She called your mom."

"She called my mom." She turned in Steve's arms to see his eyes. They were shining with pride.

"Because she wanted the perfect gift. She loves you that much."

"That goes both ways."

He looked down at her with a small smile. "I remember Danny bringing her here to meet you. You were nervous."

"Because you clearly adored her. I wanted her to like me." Catherine reached around to touch the book before turning back to Steve.

"And look at you now." A smile lit his face.

Catherine glanced at the framed photo of them with Danny, Grace and Nonna at Christmas. Her heart swelled at the look of contentment on the handsome face she loved. She kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

"Look at us now."

.

 _End. Thanks for Reading. **Show Ilna some REAL McRoller birthday love on the 21st!**_

* * *

 _For a chronological list of all the McRoll in the REAL World stories by Sammy, and Ilna, and me, please see our Tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com/list_

 _Come see me on Twitter and share your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
